1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector to be used in a personal computer or the like for connecting and disconnecting a card to the personal computer. Here, the card generally refers to a memory card such as personal computer (PC) card or the like.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Modern times, the PC card is always used as an external equipment for increase the storage of the electrical consumer products, like Mobile phone, Digital camera, etc. The electrical card connector is used for electrically connecting the PC card and the electrical consumer products. Specially, a card connector is disclosed by the prior art, which comprises a plurality of card connectors stacked with each other to save the space of the electrical products. Meantime, for improving the quality of signals transmitting, some of stacked card connector use an electrical converting plate to electrical connect with a printed circuit board (PCB).
Said stacked card connector comprises different terminals mating with corresponding holes of the converting plate, and the converting plate is soldered to corresponding circuit on the PCB. However, during assembly, the terminals should be inserted into the holes of the converting plate exactly. Considering the size of the card connector and the converting, the process of inserting is very difficult and easily mismating.
Therefore, we need an improved stacked card connector to solve these problems.